An MMO (Massively Multiplayer Online) game generally provides an auction house from which players can buy and sell game items such as, for example, weapons, armor, etc. The auction house is an in-game mechanism to facilitate easy trading of game items. When a player wants to sell a game item, the player can just enter a minimum price at which he/she wants bidding to start, and a time limit for the auction (e.g., 12, 24, or 48 hours). Meanwhile, when the player wants to buy some game items, the player can search for game items available via multiple auctions, and bid for one or more of the auctions to get his/her desired game item.